You're not Alone
by LalaTory
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley request the honour of your presence of the marriage of Victorie Louise Weasley and Theodore Remus Lupin .


When I was a little girl, we would visit my Mum's family in Le Verdon, France for the entire summer. My sister, Dominique, and I would share this large room with a view of the ocean just outside our window. We would stay up most nights talking and babbling in French and English. Mum use to laugh at us saying no one could understand our chattering because the languages were so merged. It was our own language. One night, after I had started Hogwarts and Dominique had two more years till she started, we talked about what we would want our weddings to be like.

"I will have my wedding at Shell Cottage and everyone will have their shoes off and I will wear a short dress no matter how much Maman frets about it. My husband will be tall, taller than I and wear a white tux. You will be my Matron of honor. I know you will be married before me Tory," Dominique dreamily said as she stuffed her face with pita and humus.

"Dom, you silly girl, your husband will have to be part giant if he is taller than you," I teased. "Maman would strangle you for wearing a short dress; I believe Grand'Mere would curse you once she saw any inch of skin of your legs. But I think that's a great wedding Dom. "

"Tory, what about your wedding, what do you want your wedding to be like," she giggled. "Teddy will obviously be your husband," she threw a pillow at me.

"Dominique! Maybe I wish he would be my future husband. If I were to marry him I would want to marry right after Hogwarts, since he would be working for something exciting, maybe an Auror like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. Anyways," I started to day dream, "we would marry in winter, when my skin is the palest and Delacour Vineyard is iced over. We will marry in the grand ballroom with all of the family there. Grandma Molly would cook and make the cake of course. My dress would be the envy of the world; even Princess Kate's dress would be drab compared to mine! Teddy will wear a tux like Daddy wore to Maman and his wedding, just like the pictures! It will be so much fun. Dom you will be my maid of honor and James will be Teddy's best man. Lou will be in the wedding too and Rosie! Oh it will be a fabulous wedding Dom. We will slow dance like this," as I pretended to dance with Teddy. "Oh Dom, I think I like Teddy, like actually like him."

I looked at myself in the mirror, the same mirror I had grown up looking at every summer for the last 25 years. This time it was different though. This time I was not imagining my wedding day, it was really happening. My dream wedding was happening. I was marrying my best friend and my dream husband, Theodore Remus Lupin. I was going to become Mrs. Victorie Lupin! There were just a _few_ minor details that differed from my dream wedding like my childhood day dream.

"Haley you look beautiful," I turned to see my, for all purposes, sister in law as she walked into my dressing chambers. She wore a silver velvet strapless dress showing off her chest tattoo and half sleeve of tattoos and the tattoo of my sister's name on her wrist. Her black hair was piled high in a messy bun, her silver eyes shining bright with a smoky eye makeup. "Where is the other half of the most gorgeous and dangerous couple?"

"Ha, thanks Tor. Dom will be in soon, I just wanted to say breathe before I go find a seat with my parents and Scorps." She gave me the biggest hug possible with my princess gown. "I saw Teddy. Coming from the biggest lesbian you know besides you sister, he is looking quite yummy if I say so. So get him Unicorn."

"Thanks Hals. Love you Slugs."

"Oh so that's where my sexy wife went to, gunna leave me for my straight sis Hals," Dom asked as she entered the chambers wearing her bride's maid dress of light lilac and silver. It was short and one sleeved that reached her wrist, as I kept in mind what kind of dress my sister wanted for her own wedding.

"Oh you know it Pixie. I will leave you two to some sisterly moment while I go check out your Veela cousins with my big brother," kissing my sister and pinching her elbow, a tradition the two had since we were roommates in Hogwarts.

"Watch out, you may have to fight Al and Freddie for those girls," my sister yelled after her wife. "Finally you are getting married. I remember thinking you would be married before all of us. James, Lou and even I beat ya to it sissy, but I am glad you are getting married in general. You and Teddy make such a cute couple. I know I should give you a big speech but you and Teddy have been through it all, thick and thin. Congratulation sissy," Dom hugged me tightly.

"Ah my babies all grown up. Zee has to be the happiest moment of my life, although you all are making your Papa and I feel old," the thick French accent of my Maman came into the room as we hugged.

"Maman," we both screeched like we were little girls again.

"Girls, you look booteful. My sweet babies are all grown up and starting families of your own. Dominique, now hurry down to your Grandmamma Molly, she will be in a flutter if we don't start on time. Victorie, my booteful baby girl, you have grown up so much. You were my saving hope; you got me and the family through such a hard time. Now baby girl, it tis your turn to have the happiness you deserve. I love you Renoncule, be happy."

My Maman gave me a kiss on the forehead with tears streaming down her cheeks. I quickly brushed away the tears as I followed her to meet my Papa at the end of the stairs. I squeezed both of my parents' hands as we reached the threshold to the grand ballroom's French doors. My niece, Mariella, lead the procession with her cousin Andrew. Following behind his daughter Louis and our cousin Rose were next, followed by Dominique and Albus. The processional party was small and closes, like Teddy and I always wanted. Having our family involved with the wedding was what we wanted most. We were already married in our hearts but having the ceremony was what our family wanted.

It was finally my turn to walk down those grand stairs. "You ready Princess," my Papa whispered as he linked my arm in his. I could only nod as the doors opened wide. I heard everyone rise from their seats and turn toward the stairs. I heard my nephew call out "Aunty Towe!" I smiled wider as I took in the scene. My dream wedding was nothing compared to this one. I saw my family and a few friends from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons in the seats in front of the altar. The golden decorations matched the look of the ballroom. The silver and lilac of my bride's maid's dresses contrasted beautifully with the scene. I saw my cousin James, only a year younger than I, four years younger than Teddy. He looked very dapper in his black tuxedo, a lilac accenting his white tie. Then I saw him. My husband, Teddy was in a matching tuxedo much like James' but his tie was lilac. His hair was its natural color of sandy blonde. His brown eyes glowed; I could see tears welling up in his eyes. He was beautiful.

"Take care of her Teddy," my Papa whispers to him as he leaves me to the altar with my husband. Husband, such a lovely word, husband husband husband. His sandy blonde hair was shaggy; I saw his black small gauges were in. We were unconventional by our family's standards but we all had grown up over the years.

TPOV

The music changed as the doors to the loft opened. I heard everyone rise and turn toward the doors but all I could see and hear was her. I could tell she was nervous, she had told me a million times she was afraid of falling, great seeker like her trip and fall, unlikely. Even though she was at least 50 feet away from the altar and I, I could hear her heavy breathing. Her golden blonde hair, like her mother's, was up in a fancy bun, the streaks of purple accenting her beautiful pale face. The light hit her face just right and her Monroe piercing shone in the light. Her arms were covered, keeping her Grandmothers happy by hiding her tattoo of a Ravenclaw hidden. Her dress covered most of her but I could still see the small curves she had.

"Take care of her Teddy," her father spoke softly. I could only nod as I looked at her close up. I wished at the moment I stared in her eyes that I could just say our "I do" and kiss my beautiful wife. Finally, my wife, after five years of illnesses, job problems, and recovery it was finally her rightful title.

"It is my honor to say that the bride and groom have written their own vows, Theodore?"

"I, Theodore Remus Lupin, take Victorie Louise Weasley to be my wedded wife. Tory, we have known each other since your birth. You always were my best friend although there was a difference in age. I still to this day, I can remember the day your Maman asked me to watch you while she put your blanket on the laundry line. Your beautiful eyes shined as you giggled and ran away from me. I eventually caught you, even if it was twelve years later. Our first kiss will be one for the record books. Who knew that making your first goal in quidditch would lead us to finally share our feelings? We have been with our share of sickness and health. I will always love you even when it's the full month, no matter the time, I will always love you. In sickness and in health Tory, I will always be there for you." I gave her hands a squeeze as tears dripped down her checks. She mouthed "I love you" before sharing her own vows.

"I, Victorie Louise Weasely take Teddy Remus Lupin to be my wedded husband. Husband, it has been a long time coming to be able to say that word and mean it in the legal sense. You have always been there for me, my family and any one in need. The moment I knew I loved you was long before I probably should have. Dominique and I were sharing in the very home what our weddings would be like. We were not as close to our 11 and 9 year old selves dreams but you were my dream husband even then. You helped me through hard times of schools and family problems. You kept me sane when Lou and Dom could not. Teddy, I love you tattoos and piercings and all, I will love you until have my dying breathe and then haunt you in the afterlife. I love you." Our audience giggled at the thought of Victorie haunting me, much like Uncle Fred haunted us in Hogwarts.

The rings were then presented and exchanged. Victorie struggled a little to get the silver band over my knuckles, which were swollen from quidditch.

"With the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. If you would each take the other's forearm. Bonds now hold your souls together in love. Teddy, you may kiss your bride," the pastor I had known since I was small smiled at me.

I took hold of Tory's upper arms and swooped her into a drip, cradling her in my arms. Her eyes were dancing with happiness, and lust. I gave her a small smirk as I captured my wife's lips in mine. We let the kiss evolve as I heard my family and friend hoot and holler at our kiss.

"Get it Ted," I heard Haley Malfoy holler. We both smiled and broke our kiss. We returned to a natural stance together, my arms wrapped around her waist, her hands hold mine. We smiled and soaked in the image in front of our wedding. To the right of us, Dominique, Rose and Mariella holding flowers wearing lilac and silver gowns each were sporting a different shade of Weasley red hair. The Weasley family smiling towards us, as Fleur and Bill Weasley along with Grandma Molly drabbed their eyes from tears. Three seats were left open for Grandpa Weasley, and both Victorie's maternal grandparents. On the left, my "brothers", James and Albus smiled at us as James' three year old son Andrew sat on the steps fidgeting in his suit. The Malfoys, Draco, Astoria and Haley whooped loudly at our long time coming nuptials. The only family I had left, they took me in when needed as a teen. Various friends from Hogwarts and work filled the left side of the ballroom. Four very important seats were left empty, one chair for my mother, my father, my Grandfather, and my Grandmother who raised me along with Harry and Ginny. Tears filled my eyes as I kissed my wife's hair and pulled her closer. We made it through 28 long years that lead up to this day and nothing could ever make me happier.

"Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through"

Darren Criss, "Not alone" AVPM


End file.
